


3KK-02b: Clara I

by crumbcake



Series: Three Kids Klance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Future, Family, Omega Keith (Voltron), Other, dual reproductive system omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbcake/pseuds/crumbcake
Summary: Grown up Keith and Lance tango with the many trials of raising an alpha teenage daughter. Would someone be so kind as to put them out of their misery? Great, thanks. Mature rating.





	1. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: K32(bday oct 23) L31(jul 28) C15 Sh5 Sa10m - Day: January 15 2216
> 
> [brackets mean spoken in Spanish]
> 
> To recap: AU ABO futuristic world where Keith never met Krolia, was the black paladin and eventually returned to Earth upon established peace. He has three kids (Clara, Shiro, and Saul) with Lance, his bonded alpha. Shiro is their son named after Voltron Shiro. Emily is one of Lance’s sisters and Mark is a cousin and bane of Lance’s existence. The lions have new paladins. Also, ABO sexuality strongly resembles the headcanon I described in ‘Crumb’s headcanon’ fic but is a bit different as I hadn’t fully figured out how I wanted things to work when I started writing this. :) This is for the folks that have so far enjoyed my 3KK (Three Kids Klance) thank you so much for the lovely comments and encouragements along the way! (Also Geanie, I’m totally writing your giftfic but this started writing itself in the middle of that!)

Things have been seriously on the edge at home between Lance and their daughter, Clara, lately. There was suddenly posturing where there was none before which was incredibly annoying as Keith hated anything related to alpha grandstanding. Clara kept adding sly remarks to whatever Lance said or did but was always just shy of outright rude; insinuating but not clearly enough to get herself in trouble or so she thought because at some point Lance’s patience ran out. He got her where it hurts, restricting her datastream access and taking away her phone.

Emily and Lance himself told Keith it was her testing boundaries and learning to deal with her alpha dynamic (mainly by challenging the alpha in the house) so Keith tried to keep out of it and watched passively as she argued with Lance over her punishment throughout the weekend.

This evening after he and the kids had eaten dinner, Keith lingered at the kitchen table reading briefings. Clara was within view sitting in the living room on Keith’s personal vid which he let her borrow. He figured, if she was learning how to deal with her dynamic then maybe she couldn’t help herself and deserved some slack.

Lance surprised them both by coming home early on his late day. “Hi Kitten. Princesa, I still love you.” He said as he tossed his bag on the kitchen table. She seemed to cringe and back up, about to hide the vid behind her back but thought better of it knowing that Lance was not going to be pleased when he saw it but hiding it would make things worse.

“Papi, I-”

Sure enough Lance’s face pinched in annoyance when he got a look at her. “Nuh uh! You were cut off!” [What did I say]??” He stormed towards her then looked even more annoyed as her projected personal icon shined green above the vid indicating that she was connected to the network.

“Papi, [let me just expla-]” She cried, desperately.

“Keith, didn’t we talk about this??” Lance interrupted. He restricted her biosignature permissions and only Keith could undo that. Well, earlier she looked like her world had been crushed and had begged him for access to help a friend and he was tired so he relented and allowed her some limited access and didn’t tell Lance about it.

Keith nodded but didn’t say anything, he was not in the mood to get into it.

Lance gave him a loaded, unhappy look before he launched a control screen and navigated to family permissioning. Keith sighed internally, they were going to have an argument later.

“No, wait! Please, I just-”

Clara’s icon turned grey signifying that her biosignature was offline.  “Clara. No.“ Lance said grimly, “I warned you several times. [Tried to talk to you several times. You had your chance and you blew it.]”

She was livid, leaping off the sofa, letting Keith’s vid clatter on the ground. Keith looked up to chide her and breathed in sharply, taken aback by how she shook in anger as she confronted Lance.

“[You’re horrible. You’re so fucking stupid! I wish you’d die, you call yourself an alpha-]“

She must have lost her damn mind. Keith knew cause he just lost his. He didn’t even remember getting up.  Next thing Keith knew he was in between Lance and their daughter, right in Clara’s face as he snarled, “You don’t talk to him that way. _Ever_.”

He saw her eyes widen in shock and betrayal, lips beginning to quiver. Her stress scent became overpowering.

“Mami _please-_ ” She said aghast, eyes filling with tears “He won’t give me a chance to explain.”

“You had your chance earlier. Go to your room, Clara.”

Her eyes, same Galra color and shape as Keith’s, hardened in ice-cold furor. “You’re not listening.” She growled.

She was mistaken if she thought she was going to intimidate Keith. “This isn’t how you make me listen. Go to your room, Clara.”

“You’re always taking his side when you don’t know anything! I _hate_ you.” She spat the words out viciously, meaning them.

She had never said that to Keith before or at least not in that way. It was incredibly painful to have his own daughter who he would sacrifice the world for including his own bondmate, assure him of her hatred for him. He remained stone-faced despite her words cutting him deeply. If she felt like she had the upper hand she would think this was a good way to argue.

Keith reminded himself that he was the parent and he needed to act like one. He wasn’t going to get in a back and forth hissing match with his teenage child. Keith took a deep steadying breath and said evenly, “That’s too bad. Your room. Now.”  

“I hate you.”

He must not have been as stone-faced as he had hoped as she seemed to have seized on the tiny chink in his armor honing in on the fact that her words unsettled him.

Keith shook his head and breathed.

“Go. Now.” He said calmly which seemed to further enrage his daughter. Honestly, she looked deranged, like Keith at his worst.

“I fucking hate you!” She screamed in desperate anguish as she took backwards steps towards her room.

His temperament was never his strong suit. Keith was losing it again, he could feel his fangs sharpening, the boiling anger rising and drawing out his Galra genes, “When the _fuck_ has swearing been acceptable? Don’t -“ same time as Lance interrupted, dropping a hand on Keith’s shoulder as he said, “Clara-”

She swung away, while they were both in mid-sentence and ran to her bedroom, slamming the door hard enough that the whole house rattled as she screamed, “You swear all the fucking time!”   

“I’m the fucking adult that’s why!” He yelled back, childishly. Shit, he was not handling this well. She kept on yelling right over him, “And I LOVE my bedroom cause its away from you so THANKS THIS IS GREAT.” She shouted. “Oh and fuck you!”

He glanced back at Lance to make sure he wasn’t imagining all of this and it was really happening which it was because Lance looked just as wide-eyed shocked as he was feeling. Oh Clara had a death wish. Keith vaguely noticed Lance’s mouth parting as if he was going to say something but Keith was beyond furious and ignored him, whipping back around and stalking towards Clara’s room, ready to tear her door off the hinges and take his foul-mouthed daughter’s privacy away all together so she understood how _away_ from him she really was.

“Keith, stop, let her be.” Lance said sharply, perhaps sensing that his crazy was out.

He hesitated just long enough to hear her throw something which made him see red but then the noise was quickly followed by the saddest most pitiful sob he had ever heard from his daughter which cut through the rage and straight into his core. He stood frozen, unable to move. Their brave, headstrong daughter was crying like she had nothing left and lost all hope. He crossed his arms and turned away, feeling like his whole body had been dunked in ice cold water.  

Clara had survived a shaky start, lived through fucked up attempts at parenting and tried to be strong and brave in all the crazy situations they used to find themselves in and was now crying in a way he’s never heard from her before. Complete and utter despair.  Hot tears sprang into his own eyes and he could feel his mouth begin to tremble.

Lance groaned, “Nope. Nope. This isn’t- hold on. Do over.” He caught up with Keith and gave him a gentle pat on the cheek.

“I’ll deal with Clara, okay?” He said, looking determined.

Keith nodded mutely, eyes landing on Shiro who at some point had run towards Saul’s playmat and sat cross-legged, toy forgotten in his hand. Saul was on his feet by Shiro supporting himself by bracing his hands on his brother’s arm. Keith was horrified that he forgot that his other kids were there and had witnessed the whole thing. They were watching wide-eyed both frozen in place, little mouths trembling. Shiro visually stiffened when Keith looked at him as if he thought maybe the wrath would come down on him.

Fuck. Now everyone’s crying. Keith was the worst mother ever.

He choked down the weepiness and smiled at his sons, shoving one of Saul’s activity pads under his arm and walking over to them, sweeping Saul into his arms and taking Shiro’s hand.

He heard Lance knocking on Clara’s door. “[Princesa unlock the door please. I’m coming in.]”

Keith turned in time to watch Lance walk in and shut the door behind him. He felt a strong pang like he was an outsider looking in and looked away. He felt Shiro tugging at his hand and smiled down at him instead. Together, they walked to the master bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. Keith felt guiltier when Saul clung tightly to him.

Shiro fiddled with his toy and ventured, worriedly, “Is Clara in trouble?”

“Yes, she is.”

He looked up at Keith even more worried. “Are you mad?”

Keith hesitated and ran his hand through Shiro’s hair. “No, I’m not. I was upset with Clara.”

“Why?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Keith said and then added, “Clara and I both said things we shouldn’t have, Shiro.”

“Is Papi going to kill her?”

Keith snorted. “No, baby. Things are okay.” What was it with Shiro and assuming death all the time? Saul sat up so Keith settled him on his lap and selected one of his favorite interactive storybooks from the activity pad.

Shiro was unsettled enough to lean quietly on Keith and calmly listen to Keith read through the stories.

He read through several of them. Saul eventually fell asleep so he took him to his crib and got Shiro ready for bed. He tucked him in as well and glanced curiously at Clara’s bedroom door wondering at how long their discussion was going to be.

Keith returned to the bedroom and sat cross-legged on his and Lance’s bed and tried to get some work done on his vid but couldn’t really concentrate. The argument kept replaying in his head. The way her lips curled as she spat out those words at him; the way she insulted Lance after all they’ve been through as a family. They were supposed to be one unit together against the world.

At last he heard a bedroom door creak and then Lance walking in and locking the door behind him.

“Hey.” He said.

“Hey. Clara is wrong about you, obviously.” Keith said the words he’d been repeating in his head for a while so he wouldn’t forget to say them to Lance.

His bondmate waved his hand dismissively. “She was having an old-fashioned teenage outburst. I know I’m hot shit.”

“You are. You’re a good alpha.” He reiterated just in case her words cut deeper than Lance let on. He tended to dwell on things later.

“Aw, Kitten, thanks.”

Lance changed into pajamas and sat down on the other side of the mattress by the headboard beside Keith. Lance looked tired but he was smiling anyway as he said, “I like how you defend your alpha’s virtue.” He wagged his finger in Keith’s face and played pretend, using a ridiculous falsetto, which was all the more ridiculous given that Keith’s pitch rivaled his. “Nuh uh, don’t you say nothing wrong about my alpha.”

Keith snorted then sighed and scooted down on the mattress so he could lay flat on his back and glare at the ceiling.  “My amazing parenting skills fucked her up. I knew that was going to happen.” He confessed. “She’s pissier than I am and won’t function in human society. She’s going to jail.”

Lance cracked up as he played with Keith’s hair. “Uh, I think you’re overreacting.”

“Am I?” He asked hopefully as he looked up at Lance.

“Yeah.”

“So what the f-” _You swear all the fucking time!_ “heck was all that? Is she okay?”

“She’s fine.”

“Then what’s going on?”

Lance shook his head. “She’s gonna tell you not me. I told her she needs to apologize to you and talk to you. It’s nothing dangerous though.”

Keith made a face. Still badly chafing at her disrespect for Lance, Keith asked, “Did you tell her the next time she curses you out, I’m dumping her on the next convenient asteroid?”

Lance smirked, “Oh I grounded her forever.”

Keith nodded wanting to grab Lance and hide under Lance’s skin. He can’t believe Clara. Who was this angry crazy person and where did his sweet daughter go? He wanted to shake some sense into her but also hug her and never let go at the same time. He rolled over, mooshing his face on the mattress and groaned. On top of all that she was now cursing like some sort of bawdy maladjusted angry war veteran. Kind of like either one of her parents. Keith groaned even louder. Can’t he just have this one thing?

“Are you okay, Kitten?”

“I’m fine. She’s going to jail.”

He felt him pat his back. “Maybe. Probably to bust you out at some point.”

“Fu- uh- dge.”

They laid there in silence both immersed in their own thoughts for a short while.

“Anyway.” Lance jabbed Keith’s back with his finger. “Let’s get this over with.”

Keith looked up at him, eyeing him curiously. “What are you talking about?”

“We need to talk.”

Lance was using his parent voice on him. Keith sat up, staring at him incredulously,“Are you lost? The children are in that direction.” He pointed at the door.

Lance frowned, “I’m talking to you, Kitten.”

Okaaaay. “I’m going to humor you for two more seconds.”

“We’re supposed to be a _team_ here, Keith.”

Ah. Right. Keith pressed his lips firmly together and let Lance say his peace.

“You know it’s like I set down rules for Clara or Shiro and then you go around me and let them do what they want.”

Well, so far Clara was telling him that he always backed Lance and Lance was now telling him that he always backed the kids. Somewhere in between he was definitely screwing up. Maybe he should escape Earth and try to find his mother in space after all. Keith sighed. Truth was Lance was right.  He would’ve bitten Lance’s head off if the tables were turned.

“I need you by my side.” Lance said very sternly. Extremely sternly.

Keith tried very hard to take him seriously.

“Is that with clothes or are clothes optional?” He couldn’t help himself. He felt guilty but mostly amused at how Lance was talking to him.

Lance threw his hands up in the air. “I’m serious!”

Keith smirked, happy to goad him in a way that would be enjoyable for both of them.  

He leaned in and said solemnly. “Me too. Nudity is important to me.”

Lance made a face like he was trying not to be amused. “Like I said - serious here.”

“Like I said - me too. You were saying you need me naked by your side. Go on.” He waved him along.

Lance stared at him.

“Was there more to this story? Cock sucking maybe?”

“You’re a fucking asshole.” Lance huffed grumpily.

Keith burst into laughter, climbing onto Lance’s lap and wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders.

He eyed his scar, breathed him in then smiled at him consideringly.

“You’re a good alpha.” He said again.

Lance smiled and drew him in for a kiss, pleased to hear it. They kissed until Keith slid off his lap and curled on his side under the blankets where Lance joined him.

-→

Some time in the middle of the night, Keith squirmed within Lance’s arms and gave up on trying to sleep. He kept waking up restlessly.

He felt Lance squeeze his hand meaning he was up too.

“I can’t sleep.” Keith sighed.

“Yeah, me neither. Come here.”

Lance began pulling his pajamas down to his thighs which Keith was immediately on board for. He felt goosebumps rise on his skin and a strong twinge of excitement spread through his body as Lance wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him back crushing Keith’s back to his front. He cupped Keith’s cock out of the way to get his fingers wriggling down between his legs.

Aiming for efficient and intense, Lance bit down on his scent gland and flickered his clit ruthlessly. Keith bit down on his bottom lip and stifled any noises that wanted to escape him as he squirmed at the sudden overwhelming stimulation. He was panting as he got Lance’s cock wet with slick from where he was pressed against his ass.

“That’s it, Kitten.” Murmured Lance.

They were so tightly entwined from thigh to shoulder that he could feel every inch of Lance from his engorged cock to his muscular chest. He grew wetter as Lance suckled his neck and wriggled the hand he had on his clit further down until he reached his ass, pumping two fingers into his asshole. Their hips rocked rhythmically which made the mattress squeak slightly so Keith grabbed Lance’s side and dug his fingers in, “Shh.”

Lance shifted so he held the length of Keith’s cock tightly in his palm and pulled his fingers out from Keith’s entrance so he could reach his ass from behind instead. He slid his fingers down the crease of Keith’s ass and sunk two fingers back in, rubbing against his soaked inner entrance.

“Always wet for me.” Lance whispered before he latched on to his neck again.

“Yeah.” Keith moaned.”Please.”  

Lance was breaching his inner pussy muscles just right. He felt his thighs begin to tremble as he got worked up. “Come now.” Lance demanded, licking his lips. Keith’s body tensed, instantly submitting to Lance’s demand. His mouth hung open as his pussy and ass convulsed wetly, each clench around Lance’s fingers releasing satisfying waves of pleasure throughout his body.

“Lance.” He whispered appreciatively when he felt Lance slip his fingers out and rub his cock through the crease of his ass, nudging at his thighs. He parted his legs as well he could with his pajamas in the way, letting Lance slide his thick cock right at the crux of his thighs so each thrust slid across the folds of his birthing slit and teased his rim. Lance’s hands went up to grab hold of his tits, gripping tightly.

Keith reached back, cupping the nape of Lance’s neck and squeezed Lance’s cock with his thighs and slit folds on each thrust, delighting in feeling his muffled moans on his neck.

“Kitten..” Lance panted.

Keith heard the doorknob being tried and a little voice pipe up from the other side of the door. “Mami..”

They both froze. “What is it?”

“[Can I please get a glass of water?]” whispered Shiro, sounding much more subdued than usual.

Keith hesitated. Shiro’s favorite cup was always left out within his reach so he could get water from the refrigerator door at any time which he usually helped himself to even overnight but not this time it seemed. His baby was in need of comfort.

“I’ll be right there. One second.”

“Sorry, Lance.” He whispered but Lance waved him off, curling up on the bed and hugging a pillow as he watched him get up.

Keith sucked in a breath, feeling the perpetual worried exhaustion as he pulled his pajamas off the rest of the way and made his way to the master bathroom to clean himself up before joining his son.

-→

In the morning, Keith seethed as he glared at the corner of their kitchen wall two inches away from his nose. If he looked back Lance would ‘Uh uh uh!’ him. He had to go to work but his jet car was under both their names so Lance had snuck out earlier to take advantage of that fact and hijacked his car. He changed the authorized biometrics to Keith’s jet car, locked admin access with his biosignature and hid the backup key fob.

Keith’s death threats weren’t working so he had to play along with Lance’s insanity.

Clara slunk into the kitchen followed closely behind by Shiro. She spotted Keith first and opened her mouth but then held her tongue staring a little awkwardly like she was unsure if she could talk to him. She joined Lance and Saul at the breakfast table and picked at some fruit, glancing back at Keith furtively.

“Mami, what are you doing??” Shiro spoke up first, heading his way immediately.

“[Your mami’s in time-out. Come have breakfast.]”

Keith rolled his eyes.

“[Mami’s in trouble? What did you do?]”

 _I bonded with an idiot._ “[Go eat your breakfast.]”

Shiro grabbed toast from the table and ran back to Keith, wedging himself in the corner and peering up at him as he chewed. They stared at each other at length.

Lance’s phone chimed.

“Clara [your aunt is outside.] Take your breakfast with you.”

“Okay!” She stood up then hesitated and nervously walked over to Keith. “Mami…” She said quietly, like she was afraid. “I’m sorry for what I said.”

He looked at his daughter and felt this surge inside. Clara had his face and Lance’s wide open expressions. She laughed loudly at stupid jokes, was obsessed with custom flyer builds and had a seriously reckless need for speed (like her parents). All he could think of at the moment was how much he loved her. He cupped her chin with one hand and kissed her forehead and smiled reassuringly, “Princesa, I will always forgive you but we need to talk later, okay?”

She nodded, her expression crumpling as she hurled herself into his arms and sniffled. They hugged tightly before she pulled back and smiled widely to herself, wiping at the corner of her eye as she grabbed her bag.

Shiro watched from two inches away, tapping at Keith for question answering up until Lance grabbed the back of his shirt, lifted slightly and frog marched him back to the table (“[Breakfast], Shiro.”).

Mark burst in through the door as Clara ran out. “[Good morning!]”

“Nope.” Lance shoved him back out. He liked to stop by in the mornings for breakfast.

Mark cracked open the door. “Lance, c’mon I’m hungry.”

“Soup kitchen is closed.” Lance firmly shut the door on his face.

Mark shouted from the window, “Keith!”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Lance, what did Mark ever do to you?”

“Shiro, [say bye to your mami]!” Lance hummed.

Shiro ran to hug Keith as Lance opened the door and thrusted a container of food and a thermos into Mark’s arms “Fried egg, toast, fruit, coffee. Keith is very busy and can’t talk right now. Can you do us a favor and drop Shiro off.” He made wavy motions at Shiro who ran back. He hugged him, kissed him on the head and shoved him and his bag into Mark’s arms. “Thanks for taking him, bye!” And slammed the door shut.

“You should stop treating him like sh- stop treating him so bad.”

“I will when he stops trying to flirt with you. Hey!” He said at Keith who had turned around as Lance picked up Saul and carried him on his hip, wiping the food mess off his face with a napkin.

“Lance, I’m not going to be late because of you.”

Lance frowned and headed over to Keith, bouncing Saul as he looked at Keith pensively.

The only sound for a short while was the “ba ba ba ba ba ba” of Saul’s cheerful babbling.

“About yesterday.”

Keith frowned back and tried to be patient. He knew Lance didn’t think he took him seriously sometimes.

“That was important to me-”

He placed a hand on Lance’s arm, stopping him. “I know Lance.” Keith said earnestly, trying to show he really meant it. “I know.” He reiterated. He felt guilty as it was. He knew Clara earned her punishment and he should never have gone behind Lance’s back and given in to her. All it got him was his daughter thinking she’s within her rights to be disrespectful to Lance and the awful idea that she thought Keith was on her side on that. It rankled him that she may have thought that HE thought Lance was an idiot for punishing her.

Lance asked, “So you’ll never do it again?”

Keith grinned in amusement. He wasn’t going to make that promise when each circumstance in their crazy household was unique. It all depended. In this case Lance was right, other times he might have his head up his ass.

“I’ll talk to you.” He compromised.

Lance rolled his eyes at his lack of promise but smiled fondly, satisfied by his answer. “Thanks.”

The usual giddy tickling inside at Lance smelling so good and looking so hot boiled over again. He dove in catching Lance’s lips unfortunately at the same time Saul reared back and sneezed all over them. They both drew away, groaning in disgust at the spittle on their cheeks and the sneeze smell.

“Saul!”

“Buh!” Saul said back in their same exact indignant tone.

They both cracked up. Lance turned away, bouncing Saul on his hip and talking conversationally at him as he shoved dishes in the dishwasher.

Keith drew up an access screen as he wiped his face with a napkin. Lance swung by, kissing at his neck as he reached around him and unlocked access to Keith’s jetcar permissions with a quick bioscan of his hand. Keith immediately modified it so Lance couldn’t lock him out again and drew Lance back by the hem of his regulation pants.

He shoved his hand down the front pocket returning Lance’s sleazy smirk with a smirk of his own as he fished for his key fob near his crotch.

“I’ll peel your skin off if you touch my jetcar again.”  He promised sweetly as he pulled the fob he had left in his car out of Lance’s pocket.

“Imma lick it when you get back.” Lance responded just as sweetly.

Keith let his sweet smile turn sultry and teasing. He licked his lips as he glanced down at Lance’s lips and back up again to his eyes.

“There are better things to lick.”

The promising look Lance gave him… Keith held his breath, getting just the tiniest bit wet.

Keith distracted himself by focusing on Saul, completely changing his demeanor as he attacked his son with kisses. “Bye baby I’ll see you later!” He gave Lance one last teasing smirk. “Bye Lance.”

“Kitten.” was his parting shot.

Keith shivered. One simple word filled with volumes of meaning and promise. Keith’s grin lingered as hurried to the garage to get to work.


	2. Swear Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to pay the piper for all the swearing.

“Pidge made this app for us. I’ve added it to the family shortcuts. It’ll passively listen to us whenever we are near our phones or we’re within range of any access point. It deducts credits from our accounts when it hears us use a swear word.” Lance pointed to a display labelled ‘Swear Jar’ sitting at the kitchen counter. It had a framed screen running a total tally.

“Where is the money going?” Clara asked.

Lance sighed. “It gets deposited to Mark’s account if I do it, donates to the Family First fundamentalist group if Keith does it and deducts from your allowance credit if you do it.”

Clara frowned looking worried which was grudgingly amusing and concerning to Keith as it meant she was out there swearing up a storm when they were not around. Her consequence was nothing compared to his which would donate to an obscure group that believed omegas should mind their (Non-omega) partner and stay at home.

“Alright. Get the cussing out of your system now or forever hold your peace.”

“I’ll go first.” Keith cleared his throat. “This is complete bullshit, I’m an utter fucking asshole for having this bad fucking habit but it feels so god damn fucking good to talk like this but it’s not fucking right and I know it and this fucking sucks. Fuck. FUCK.”

Lance followed up immediately. “This is gonna be really fucking hard. I’ve been swearing for fucking years how the FUCK am I supposed to stop?!”

They both looked at Clara who was incredibly amused and laughing at their outbursts as they generally tried not to swear within earshot so she hadn’t heard the full extent like this before.

“Well?”

“This is your only chance, baby.”

“Are you serious?” She sounded unsure as if she thought she was going to get in trouble for joining them. 

“What the fuck Clara. We’re giving you a fucking chance here and you’re not taking it.” said Lance.

“Yeah what the fuck Clara. I know you do it. That was clearly NOT your first fuck you.”

“Yeah she sounded like an old pro.”

“Stop…Please..” She had started laughing so hard that she was crying. “I-  Shit.” She said tentatively.

“Weak.”

“Pathetic.”  Keith frowned. “I give it one out of ten.” 

“Mami!”

“Kitten, she’s terminally friendly.” Lance sighed. “After all we’ve done. Disappointing.”

“Right? I tried my best to screw her up and all I got was this well adjusted weirdo human person.”

“Fuck you guys!”

They both raised their eyebrows and looked over at Clara appraisingly.

“There’s hope yet.” said Lance.

“The kids are all right.” agreed Keith.

“Oh my fucking god, are you seriously my fucking parents?!”

Keith helped himself to a little scarring vengeance on his daughter,“Of course we are. Biologically too.” There was just a touch of an evil smile and a wicked twinkle in his eye as he continued, “You think I’d put up with half your silliness if I hadn’t pushed you out myself? I fucked up my private parts for you.”

Clara gaped as Lance delicately cleared his own throat and said, “Yeah Clara, it was bad too, that first postpartum heat, he didn’t even notice my co-”

“Ahhhhhhhhh stop please stop. Stoooop.”

That screech was as hilarious as it was satisfying. Keith was sure Lance was grinning just as evilly as him at their daughter.

“Any time you say a swear word remember it’s one we - your parents - definitely say over and over when we’re screwing.”

At her age, her nose was probably sensitive enough to notice the various pheromonal scents in the air. Sooner or later she was going to discover her parents were horndogs.

“How could you do this to me?!” She moaned.

“You’re welcome.” Both Keith and Lance said simultaneously, delighted with each other. They have never been more in sync.

She had her face in her hands, groaning miserably.

“This isn’t happening.”

Lance cracked first, laughing at her and gave her a hug as Keith chuckled. 

“Oh, it’s happening. Any last swear words?” asked Lance as he pulled aside, keeping an arm around her shoulder.

She looked ready to curse and then paled. Apparently their words had damaged her brain immediately. Keith waggled his eyebrows suggestively to torture her. She looked miserably miffed yet surprisingly happy for someone that was grounded until retirement. “No. No, I’m done.”

Keith smiled. “By the way, Clara.” He took a step closer to her. “We couldn’t love you more if we fucking tried.”

She wiped at the tears of laughter and beamed at him as he embraced her.

Lance hit save on the app and hugged them both.


	3. Cycler Thursdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 excerpt:
> 
> “Mami!” She choked.
> 
> He teased her mercilessly. “He’s probably real potent now, I showed him a little leg while you were out there.”
> 
> Lance was grinning, loving that he was not the target of Keith’s alpha trolling and rarely was nowadays. Clara pursed her lips and huffed, sitting down heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clara would say ‘pa’ the Spanish way that sounds more like ‘Bah’ but with a p sound and not ‘paw’. [brackets mean spoken in Spanish] Hope you enjoy visualizing this world. :)

During racing season, every other Thursday meant cycler competitions for Clara but Keith could not get off from work on time for this one. He glanced at the projected screen of the racetrack as he entered coordinates for the competition.

“Lance, can you keep it steadier? The stream isn’t tracking right.”

“Sorry Kitten!” Lance shouted over the noise of the crowd that included the high pitched cheers of Shiro from somewhere very up close. Keith watched the view rock wildly as Lance tried to get a better angle.

“Saul keeps eating my phone which destabilizes everything!“

Keith frowned and sat back, stretching his arms out overhead, able to relax now that his car was linked to the sub-orbital network and was auto-traveling back to Cuban skyways.  

“Can you get into the official feed?” The stream degraded badly, all he could see were pixelated colors and shapes moving across the projection.

“I’ve been trying. Too many people on it. I’ll try again - Shiro get down!” The pixelated colors changed to what he assumed was his bondmate saving Shiro from the latest danger he had put himself in. It happened a lot.

“He’s okay?”

“Yeah, Kitten, one sec.” The screen disappeared all together. “How close are you?”

“Forty minutes.”

“Yeah, don’t bother coming this way. You’ll just get caught up in the outgoing traffic.”

The screen flickered then a ‘Cycler Competition Buffering…’ loading screen displayed. “Why don’t you meet us at Un Cafecito instead?”

“Sure.”

Keith accessed the current destination setting, modifying the coordinates to an earlier exit. He smiled as the competition materialized around him, eagerly taking in the race.

“I’m in!”

He began scrolling through the race specs and tapped through the driver list, locking onto Clara’s. He toggled the view from overall match to behind the driver, which brought to life the loud thrumming of the cycler propulsion followed shortly by the view which was at a weird angle so all he could see was his daughter’s helmet. He moved the feed away and higher so he could see her point of view.

Keith grinned, beaming with pride as she had all the advanced custom configuration screens open, making adjustments to her cycler on the fly as she rocked through the obstacles. The competitions required base flyer models at minimum which she was learning to customize and retrofit. She expressly chose a non-racing base for the challenge of winning through retrofitting and manual pilot adjustments.

She zigzagged through the required flags, outclassing her competitors by handling her flyer’s roll, yaw, and pitch much more gracefully than what any downloadable upgrades or souped up cyclers could offer. Keith learned recently that she had an excellent handle on how the three motions impacted each other even manually as she managed to finish a previous race solely by overriding her cycler controls when she partly lost power.

His daughter could _fly_ though she’d rather get into the guts of an aircraft than pilot it.

Keith laughed from the sheer joy of watching her go.

Fellow Special Operations officers who managed to get him to talk family (twice) found out. He was sure they had nosed around and dug deep as she was poorly ranked in the cycler circuits because she’d never won but those that understood what she was flying and the things she could make her flyer _do_ were keen on her.  He had been encouraged a few times to get his daughter to enlist.

Hell no. Not if she wasn’t interested. And hell no anyway. Besides her grades were very middle of the road.

Keith rocked back in his seat as he watched her squeak past another cycler and checked the race status.  His heart leapt into his throat and he scooted to the edge of his chair. She was on the last lap and close to overtaking third! On a clunker! He merged the feed with Lance’s audio.

“Lance!”

“I KNOW!” Lance shouted excitedly. Shiro and Saul were in the background loudly begging for churros over Lance’s whoops, now completely disregarding their sister’s match.

The hope was short-lived.

A red warning materialized in Clara’s cockpit seconds before the propulsion made an incredibly wrong screeching thumping noise.

“Ah shit.” Keith moaned.

“What?! ...Oh.”

Clara’s cycler looked almost like it had a series of sneezing attacks then spun out of control as the magnetic bumper spheres of the cyclers that whizzed by repelled collision and ejected her down towards the safety webbing. Her flyer was shot at that point, Keith could see her scrambling to get power to the engines but the circuits were shot.

The cycler’s safety gear activated, quickly encasing her in impact cushioning. There wasn’t more she could do.

He rotated the view quickly to look at her. She couldn’t move with the safety stuff holding her body in place but she had possibly the most bored unimpressed expression he’d seen as if she was waiting for her floor in an elevator instead of virtually going down in flames in her cycler. Keith couldn’t help laughing.

“ONE churro Shiro. Kitten, are you laughing at our child?”

“I can see Clara. She looks _bored_ about crashing.”

At the moment her cycler was bouncing up and down in the webbing. It would eventually deposit her on the ground auxiliary track which would tow her to a gate.

“Well. I’d be bored too if I’ve been experiencing crashes since birth.”

“Yeah.” His poor baby. She had a bizarre childhood.

He saw her perk up and smiled. The feeds watching her probably just materialized in front of her. She seemed to be scanning for the red screens indicating friends and family and quickly spotted him. She smiled back at him and blew up his screen as soon as the cushioning released her.

“Did you see that? I PASSED A 2210 EXFOR.” She shouted.

“Yeah, you were blowing my mind Princesa. That was incredible.”

“That was amazing Clara!!” Lance cheered. “You were about to finish third!”

“Really??” She pulled off her helmet, revealing her shorn undercut hairstyle.

“Yeah!” Both Keith and Lance said simultaneously.

She grinned as she accessed the stats. “[Yeah, I did!]” She sounded surprised as she scrolled through the lap details.

In the meantime Keith tried not to frown as he ran his eyes over her new hairstyle again while she was distracted; it made her look more grown up which he rather not be reminded. He missed her long locks but she had wanted to get it cut as it bugged her when she raced.

Keith cleared his throat and distracted himself, “You did a great job baby. Papi’s taking you to dinner so I’ll meet you guys there. You think you can you get your cycler back to the hitch?”

She frowned as she ran through some diagnostics and tried to start up her cycler. “It’s too hot, I’m kinda dead in the water. [I need help, papi.]”

“[Sure princesa, I’m on my way - Shiro - I’ll back in with the hover hitch. Ten minutes. SHIRO - I’ll give you a call back - Shiro get back here!]”

“[Thanks, papi!]”

She seemed to forget that Keith was still on the line and watching as her eyes were fixed on a diagnostics screen when she muttered to herself, “Shit.”

He raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat delicately. Unbelievable. Clara froze and looked up wide-eyed and sheepish, “Uhhhh I said split? A banana split would be great right now.”

“Uh huh.” Keith looked at his daughter unimpressed and sighed internally. “Do you even have anything left to your allowance this week?”

She appeared to wince.

Keith shook his head.

So far Clara was perpetually broke, Mark was plush with pocket money and he was a valued contributing member to Family First. They were going to have to get rid of that Swear Jar app before their finances took a serious hit. Or before he’d become a VIP elite member of Family First…

They must be the crudest family ever.

Anyway, he should take care of some paperwork before his arrival back in Cuba.

“I’ll catch up with you at the restaurant, Princesa. I’m proud of you. You made that flyer sing.”

She smiled. “Thanks mami, see you soon!”

“Bye baby.” He terminated the feed.

\---

Nearly an hour later, he found them in the restaurant at a corner booth with their heads buried in projected schematics. Saul was sitting on their hook-on high chair that Lance attached directly to the table and was playing with a few tabletop toys. Shiro was in Clara and Lance’s business, leaning over the table poking at the projections. Keith took stock of the other patrons and noted only one; a male alpha or beta that had been staring at him until he looked his way. He got that a lot. The man looked harmless and appeared to blush.

Keith headed towards his family’s table and caught Clara looking from him to the other patron, expression cryptic. He realized that Lance had noticed her staring too and met his bondmate’s eyes, nodding towards their daughter questioningly. Lance half shrugged and looked away quickly but he suspected he might know more than he was letting on.

“Mami!” Cried Saul then Shiro who ran for a hug.

Keith picked Shiro up and kissed him, squeezing him tight, then put him down by the booth and had him scoot in so he would be trapped between Keith and the window. He rained ridiculous kisses on Saul’s cheek until he was laughing heartily. Saul tended to be very cheerful and patient unless he was sick unlike Shiro at that age who would’ve screamed after two minutes of sitting there. He just hoped the terrible twos would not reach Shiro level when they come.

“Hi Kitten.” Lance said as he poured him a glass of water from the table pitcher. “We’ve queued up our orders just waiting on you.”

He smiled warmly at Lance and nodded as he took the offered glass while pulling up the menu and browsing through the selections.

“You did a great job, baby. You figured out what you need to change yet?” Keith asked Clara, referring to the cycler as he submitted the family order.

“Huh?” She said distractedly.

He looked up at her and again caught her staring blatantly at the other occupied table where the man was now reading from a small projected screen and eating his newly arrived dinner. Again, no red flags. Her preoccupation was very strange as she generally paid older people little mind unless they were directly interacting with her.

“Clara.” Lance warned. He exchanged a meaningful look with her as she smiled innocently.

Keith wasn’t sure what was going on but they were definitely having some kind of wordless conversation.

“Mami share!” said Saul as he strained to hand Keith one of his soft animal figurines.

“Mami, look - pictures!”

Shiro had pulled the about page from the access screen and was scrolling through a picture gallery. Keith pulled him in but kept his attention on his daugher and bondmate.

“Heading to the bathroom!” Clara said abruptly.

Lance replied sternly. “Straight to the bathroom and back.”

Which was a bizarre request? Did he expect her to strike up a conversation with that stranger? Or where was he expecting Clara to go?

“Papi.” Clara rolled her eyes.

“Can you tell me what shape this is Shiro?” Keith asked his son. as he pointed to one of the photos.

He watched Lance watch Clara head to the bathroom then seem to relax when she walked in. Lance turned his attention to Saul who was having a good time handing his toys to Keith one by one.

“Okay, what is going on?” Keith asked; taking a discreet sniff but not catching anything awry in Lance’s scent.

“It’s a rectangular prism!” said Shiro.

“Don’t worry about it, Kitten.”

He eyed his bondmate speculatively and looked back the way Clara went.

“Mami, rectangular prism. It’s a rectangular prism. Mami listen.” Shiro was tapping Keith’s arm.

“Very good baby. What about this one?” He frowned at his bondmate, “Lance.”

“Nothing to worry about. It’s an alpha thing -” He grinned at Saul and said excitedly to entertain him, “Right Saul??”

He blew a raspberry on Saul’s cheek making him laugh heartily. “Papi! Again!” Honestly, it was hard for Keith not to knock Lance out of the way, grab his baby, eat his adorable cheeks and flip everyone else off so he could start a new life taking care of only his youngest, living a stress-free happy life.

He would miss his other babies though. And Lance (for alpha dick). Keith sighed.

“[I knew it!!!]” Saul jumped at the noise and swivelled around wide eyed. Clara’s yell was followed shortly by a loud bang, like a fist slamming down on a table. “[What are you looking at?! And what is UP with that scent, pervert??]”

Keith stiffened and looked back in alarm as Shiro scurried into his arms, getting up on his knees on the booth to see what was going on. His daughter seemed to have appeared out of nowhere in front of the other occupied table and was now in the stranger’s bewildered face yelling.

“[Me?? What??]” Said the man.

“[Yeah. _You_.]”

“Wh- ugh Clara! Back here now!” Lance sputtered, scooting out to fetch his wayward daughter.

“[Yeah I’m your new daughter, _hi daddy_ , you like that? And those are your two new sons, _daddy,_ cause guess what- OW!]“

Lance announced his arrival by smacking her upside the head.

“[Sorry about that. She’s not related to you. What a relief, right? She’s very sorry. Dinner’s on us?]” He said, embarrassed as he hustled her back towards their booth.

“I’m not! Don’t do that, pa! You don’t understand, [that PERVERT -]” She shouted trying to look back at the guy, “Was drooling at -”

“Clara, mind your business.” He gritted his teeth as he sat her down at their booth.

“Papi, seriously you don’t understand-”

“Princesa, he’s _my_ omega, you don’t think I get it? I get it.”

Keith’s eyebrows shot up. This was about him?! He set Shiro down and glanced back at the alpha in question who was now staring at them, looking stunned and possibly embarrassed.

“Get what?” Keith asked but was immediately ignored.

“But he smelled like-”

“ _Look_.” Lance said in a hushed tone, “He liked what he saw and his scent reflected that. He might’ve been looking but he wasn’t leering or gawking or drooling at your mom. He was having dinner minding his business before some crazy girl started yelling at him. What are you gonna do, fight everybody that thinks your mom is hot?”

Without missing a beat, she hissed, “Yes.”

“Well you’re gonna have to clear your schedule if you’re gonna fight people with eyes.”

Keith was at a loss over what to even think and glanced down at himself as if his clothes would help him divine his hotness. He left his flight suit at the freight depot like he always did and was wearing the usual clothes he swapped into - desert boots, black fitted bermuda shorts and the thin undershirt of his uniform which was a black open side tank top sporting his cargo company’s logo on the back.

Shiro was soaking everything in and Saul was attempting to mimic Lance’s words mostly babbling but echoing his tone.

He felt caught in headlights when his daughter suddenly turned to size him up. This was weird uncharted territory for him, having to deal with his daughter dealing with her alpha. What he did know was that for sure she was staring at him as if she was briefly calculating how to fix the ‘hot’ issue which prompted the even weirder urge to rebel against his _daughter_.

She seemed to be struggling with herself and then took a deep breath, settling on glowering at Keith as she opened her mouth. Keith was already getting pissed and was going to warn her to tread carefully but Lance beat him to the punch.

“Cut it out. Now.” Said Lance sharply.

Clara blushed and looked away, seemingly ashamed of herself before she had even said anything and took a different mental tactic as she turned back to Lance.

“Papi that man’s _scent._ ” She whined.

Lance tried to stifle an amused smile.

“Baby, people can’t help their pheromones. It’s rude to comment on dynamic related scents since we can’t control that. He wasn’t doing anything. Sorry to break it to you but this happens all the time. Your gonna have to live with it.”

Keith glanced back and forth between the two and wondered if maybe it was sometimes a relief for Lance that he couldn’t smell pheromones anymore.

Regardless Keith decided this whole thing was ridiculous. Though it was interesting to get a rare inside look on alpha problems. He just thought alphas always smelled a touch excited. Turned out they always smelled a touch excited around _him_.

He watched in alarm as Clara held a staring match with Lance, slowly turning several shades of red.

Lance snorted. “You got your running shoes on?”

Her nose wrinkled in confusion. “Huh? Yes??”

“Great.” He pointed out the window. “Run up that street five times. Yell as loud as you can. Go.”

She didn’t even question him, just snarled and stomped out of the restaurant with a wild look in her eyes.

“Mami, can I go too??” Asked Shiro excitedly.

“You stay here.” Keith said distractedly. The street was actually on an extremely steep incline. He watched as his daughter made it to the street corner and took off running, undaunted by the fact that it was a mountainside. Clearly she was fueled by rage.

Keith stared, reluctantly impressed. At least she had good form like her mom.

“She’s going to-” Shiro was right there likely to spill that Keith called Clara a jailbird the first chance he got. “You know where.” He finished lamely.

“She’s not going to you know where.” Lance said. He was busy transferring credits to the other table and waving apologetically at the man who was getting ready to go.

“I don’t remember you having these...episodes.”

Lance smiled and looked out the window as well.

“Well, I didn’t have to deal with all these alphas around and we were together most of the time so that helped. Plus you weren’t in my room the times we broke up. There was a lot of yelling. She’ll settle down, I promise.”

“You were broke up?!” Shiro yelled in shock. They both ignored him as they had told Shiro plenty of times not to interrupt adult conversations.

“Were you screaming when you had Clara with you?” That could explain some of this. Their server arrived with their food.

Lance snorted. “Of course not.” He smiled at the server, “Thanks! Everything looks good. Sorry about the commotion.”

Of course Shiro was now patting Keith’s arm repeatedly, trying to urgently get a word in. “[Excuse me. Mami. Excuse me.]”

“[Shiro, eat your dinner. Eat it slow.]”

“Here she comes.”

They watched her come back in fully drenched in sweat and panting.

“Feeling better?” Lance asked drily.

She couldn’t talk yet but she nodded as she grabbed her cloth napkin and used it to wipe her face.

If she thought she was going to get away with her alpha fueled outburst she was terribly wrong. Keith raised an eyebrow at her and treated Clara to her very first alpha-roast with mom. “You did a great job running up the side of Mt. Everest, baby. That guy was an alpha right?  Maybe you should go check if you could find him in the parking lot and take another whiff of him. See if it brings out another good sprint for you?”

“Mami!” She choked.

He teased her mercilessly. “He’s probably real potent now, I showed him a little leg while you were out there.”

Lance was grinning, loving that he was not the target of Keith’s alpha trolling and rarely was nowadays. Clara pursed her lips and huffed, sitting down heavily.

“Gave him a massage too but he was a gentleman and covered himself with salad dressing beforehand so his scent wasn’t rude.” He glanced at Lance to clarify as he fed Saul a few bites of his fish filet, “Salad dressing because there was no perfume on hand.”

Lance laughed. A small hand started tapping Keith urgently again as Shiro had not witnessed any of Keith’s narrative and had important questions. “Excuuse meee. Mami. Mami.”

“Dinner Shiro.” said Lance.

Clara began to smile a little sheepishly. Keith took a bite of coleslaw and waved his fork around as he considered, “Have you alphas thought about bottling your scents and selling as an exercise enhancer? I think we’re sitting on a potential goldmine here.”

“Mami…” mumbled Clara.

Out of the blue, Keith minimized the schematics that still projected on the table and opened a new search session, entering a search for ‘enormous refrigerators.”

“[Papi, what is happening?]”

“[Nope!]” Lance shook his head and busied himself with eating his chicken roast. “[I’m keeping out this!]”

“Anyway.” Keith barrelled on, “Could you picture the shipping container this refrigerator comes in? I bet its modest yet slimming. If I buy five refrigerators that means I’ll have a box to wear for each day of the work week. I can put one on as soon as I get off from work.”

She looked chagrined.

“Mami…”

“Actually why wait? I should simply wear one all the time. And if an alpha comes around I can just tuck my arms, legs and head in and be a box so the alpha doesn’t notice me.”

They all burst out laughing, including Saul once he saw everyone else laughing. Clara blushed as she said sheepishly, “Mami… I.. I can’t help it.”

He smiled at her and gave her a break, reaching for her hand which she took.  “Actually, you can.” He squeezed and let go. “Take a deep breath, take another deep breath and think - what would an omega like my mom think of me right now?”

She blinked a few times as his words sunk in.  

“Then run up a mountain if you need to.”

She grinned but then insisted, “You don’t know what it’s like-”

“Blah blah!” He interrupted, loud and dismissive, though he was looking at her teasingly. “Each dynamic has to struggle with some annoying natural tendencies. You don’t have to repress baby that’ll get you constipated -” She laughed. “But you have to learn how to deal with it without yelling at random strangers. You got a brain, use that first before you act.”

Lance tried to cover his loud snort behind his sip of water which Keith responded to by trying to crush his foot with his own which was hard at that diagonal angle. He used his brain first plenty nowadays, thank you. Lance casually moved his foot out of reach as they both continued to act as if nothing was happening.

Clara looked at Lance as if for confirmation.

“He’s right princesa.”

Irritating that she felt the need to verify what he was saying with Lance but maybe it made sense for it to come from an alpha.

“So what kind of annoying natural tendencies do omegas struggle with?” She asked before she dug into her wrap.

“OH let’s see!” Said Lance, happy to jump back into the fray. He started to tick his list of omega offenses off on his fingers. “Tendency to see us as literal meals and biting us when we’re least expecting it then draining our blood like vampires.”

Clara choked.

Oh that’s an omega thing not a Keith or Galra thing? Great. Maybe he’ll stop resisting that inclination so hard.

“I don’t drain your blood.” He just helped himself to an occasional deliciously coppery taste.

“ _Vampire_. Anyway, tendency to evenly distribute alphas in a room by herding us around as if every gathering needs to meet some sort of demented alpha symmetry equation.”

Huh. Maybe Keith should take notes. “I don’t think I do that.”

“Really? Interesting cause anytime you order take-out you now put Clara’s food and my food on opposite ends of the table and throw yours and Shiro’s wherever.”

Keith thought about it. They had a six seater rectangular table and he often _did_ put their food far away from each other though Clara would grab hers and then sit next to Lance as she has always done (which was now oddly annoying).

“And you think we get possessive? You don’t know how close I was to tattooing ‘Keith’s alpha’ on my forehead the other day to keep the peace.”

“What?” Clara laughed.

Keith rolled his eyes and shovelled down the rest of his coleslaw.

“Also if you can’t find your favorite shirts, try your omega’s side of the closet. Or if your omega is a trash panda like mine check their scattered pile of clothes.” Clara cackled gleefully as Keith fixed Lance with an unimpressed look as he continued, “They steal old shirts for the scent. It’s like catnip to them.”

Keith barely stopped himself from snarking about alphas stealing omega dirty underwear like it was some sort of fucked up aromatherapy charm for them. At least he wore Lance’s shirts, Lance used to carry his briefs around like a _handkerchief_.  It was one more good thing that came out of Lance not being able to smell hormones anymore, Keith’s underwear stopped disappearing.

“Anyway, Clara.” Keith said instead as he grabbed Shiro by the cuff of his shirt when he tried to escape by sliding under the table, he dragged him back up.

“Point is. We all deal with stuff. You can kind of sort of get away with this loss of control now but you need to learn how to channel it later as it’s not cute on a fully grown alpha.”

She nodded and said in the universally recognized (literally) ever suffering teenage tone, “ _Okay_ mami.”

Keith then pointed at a component he’d been eyeing in the cycler schematics that he had restored. “What the hell is that thing? Is that a hairbrush??”

She focused on the schematics. “Kinda! It actually works great. And actually I got an idea! What do you think if I-”

She dove into a theory on compensating for the overheating issue as they worked on their dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I so crave the comments if you would be so kind to share one if you happened to enjoy the chapter. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m waiting on the last season before I decide whether to circle around to some things in canon and build this universe further. I’d love to hear your thoughts, if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
